Germany and New England: Snow Day
by Dimble Bracegirdle
Summary: It's a snow day. Germany and New England Hetalia OC spend it playing in the snow and, in general having fun.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Germany. I do however own the plot and New England.**

Germany and New England: Snow Day

Soft, white snowflakes fell from the sky, gently landing on the ground below, covering it in a light layer, slowly growing heavier. There was at least three feet covering the ground when morning finally came, surprising the town's citizens.

Germany awoke to complete silence and a blanket of white outside his window. He smiled upon seeing the snow and knew immediately that it was a snow day, which made him smile even more. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door, hoping that New England, who was sleeping in the room next to his, was not yet awake. He quietly tip toed down stairs to the kitchen, checking everywhere to see if his love had awakened yet. He sighed in relief upon entering the empty kitchen and began to pull out pots, pans, and ingredients to make breakfast for himself and the young girl still sleep upstairs.

Germany put a kettle of water on the stove to boil, making sure that the first thing ready would be two nice cups of hot chocolate. He then put a pan of sausage on one burner and a pan of toast on the other, making sure to occasionally turn and flip the two breakfast items.

Minutes later, as everything was nearly done cooking, Germany heard a door close upstairs and soft footsteps begin to come down the stairs. He quickly stirred the hot chocolate and put the food on two plates before turning to the opening of the kitchen and watching as a yawning, sleepy eyed New England appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, my little sweet sausage."

"Morning," New England mumbled as she entered the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Germany's waist in a hug.

Germany cooed softly as he gently wrapped his arms around New England, returning her hug. A moment later he pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes with love and adoration. "I know what will wake you up." He gently unwrapped his arms from around her and turned around to grab the tray of breakfast.

"What?" New England questioned with a loud yawn as she watched Germany expectantly.

"A nice, hot breakfast." Germany turned around with the tray in his hands and a smile on his face, causing New England to quietly giggle. He smiled even more before exiting the kitchen and entering the dining room, where he set the tray down on the table.

Seconds later New England entered the dining room and went over to the table, where Germany had pulled out a chair for her already. She sat down gracefully in the chair and smiled up at the elder, who gently pushed her chair in once she was comfortably settled.

Once New England was seated Germany sat down across from her and unloaded the tray of steaming food. He then watched as the younger tentatively took a sip of the hot chocolate. "What do you think?"

"I do. It's delicious." New England smiled at Germany. She then took a bite of the toast and her smile grew wider. Upon her first bite of the sausage, though, she gave a light moan of pleasure, pleased with the delicious, mouth watering taste it provided.

"I see that you like the sausage," Germany whispered softly, slightly leaning across the table to make sure that New England could hear him.

New England nodded her head enthusiastically, her mouth full of food. While continuing to eat she watched as Germany finally began to eat his own plate of food.

The two ate their breakfast, and drank their hot chocolate, in relative silence. While that was going on the snow continued to fall outside, puling the ground even higher with the white, powdery fluff.

When both Germany and New England were done eating, Germany quickly placed the dirty plates and cups in the sink before going into the living room and joining the younger, who had headed there once finished with breakfast, on the couch facing the window. He sat down next to her and quietly took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What do you want to do today?" New England asked, gently squeezing back as she turned her gaze from the window to the elder sitting silently next to her.

"Well…seeing as there's snow outside and it's a snow day, I was thinking that we should go outside and play in the snow," Germany suggested a little timidly, afraid that she would think him childish for wanting to do so. He looked at his lap for a moment before slowly looking up at the younger.

"Sounds good to me." New England smiled at Germany, causing the elder to look at her fully now with a smile on his own face. A moment later she got up from the couch, pulling Germany up with her, and went to put her boots, hat, mittens, scarf, and coat on, getting the elder to do the same.

When they were both dressed and ready they went outside into the cold and snowy winter wonderland, where there were many others outside, also enjoying the beautiful snow.

As soon as they were outside a devious grin began to form on Germany's face as he secretly began to plan a sneak snow ball attack on New England. As they walked on to the front lawn he made a small snow ball and waited for the perfect moment to lightly throw it at the younger's back. When the perfect opportunity presented itself he gently lobed the snow ball at New England, hitting her lightly in the middle of the back with the cold snow, causing her to stumble forward ever so slightly.

New England caught herself in the nick of time, before she could fall face first into the snow. She turned around to look at Germany, who had another snowball in his hand and devious smile on his face. "Don't you dare, Germany! Don't you even-" she was rudely interrupted by the snow ball, that the elder had been holding, hitting her smack dab in the middle of the face. "That's it! You asked for it." She rolled her own snow ball and threw it at Germany, hitting the elder directly in the chest.

Germany feigned shock as the snowy, cold ball hit his chest. Moments later, though, his devious smile returned and he ran a few feet away to make a central fort to hide behind, causing New England to do the same. As soon as the two were hidden behind their forts, and had made substantial piles of snow balls, they began to wait for the other to throw a snow ball and start the snow ball fight properly.

Minutes passed and neither of them had taken the initiative. It was then that they both decided to just call out that it was snow ball fight. They both quietly stood up behind their forts, each holding a snow ball in one hand, and exclaimed, "SNOW BALL FIGHT!" They then threw their snowballs and ducked to avoid them.

New England smiled to herself and picked up two snowballs, preparing to throw them at Germany one at a time and hopefully hit her target, any part of his body, accurately. As soon as she stood up again, to throw the two snow balls, she was hit smack in the nose with a freezing cold snow ball. She wiped the icy cold snow from her face with the back of a mittened hand, revealing bright red flesh underneath. She then glowered across the field at Germany for a moment before throwing both snowballs at once, one hitting the elder in the stomach and the other hitting him right below the belt.

Germany's hands immediately went to his groin, dropping the second snow ball that he was planning on throwing at New England. He let out a low groan as he dropped to the ground from the pain. Moments passed of him not uttering a sound, scaring the younger quite a bit.

"Germany? Germany?" New England dropped the snowball she had been picking up from her pile and ran across the field to make sure that the elder was okay. Once across she saw Germany lying on the ground, clutching his groin. "Germany?"

Germany gave a small groan in response, rolling over ever so slightly to get a better look at New England, who looked scared and quite worried about him.

"Are you okay, Germany?" New England knelt down in the freezing snow and gently placed her hand on the elder's shoulder.

Germany groaned something that sounded like the beginning of a yes turning right into a no.

New England picked up a small amount of snow at his response and gently slipped it into the elder's hand that was clutching his groin. "This should help a little."

Germany pressed the snow to his groin, moaning a little in relief, and immediately began to feel relief spread throughout his body.

"Feeling better?" New England asked as she stood up, taking her hand off of the elder's shoulder and holding it out to help him up from the snowy ground.

Germany nodded and took her hand. He then proceeded to get up from the ground, with New England's help of course. "You know that I now have to pay you back for that, right?"

New England smiled upon seeing Germany feeling better enough to talk and stand, but her smile fell as she fully comprehended what the elder had said. She then began to run away, dropping Germany's hand in the process, hoping that she would somehow be able to escape the evil clutches of the elder.

Germany grinned deviously as he chased after New England, knowing that there was no possible way that the younger would be able to out run him. He chased her around the yard a few times before finally catching up to her and tackling her to the ground. He then began to tickle her, causing her to gasp and then giggle loudly.

"Germany…Stop. Please stop," New England begged and pleaded with the elder in between giggling fits. She had known that she would receive pay back for the snow ball that she had thrown, but she hadn't expected him to tickly her as punishment. "Please stop, Germany."

"Nope. However you only have to endure your punishment for a moment longer." Germany finally stopped tickling the younger after what felt like half an hour. He then collapsed down on the ground next to New England, who was panting from exhaustion after giggling so much and for such a long period of time. "Want to go back inside, sweet sausage?"

"Not yet. We can't go back in until we build a snowman," New England answered in between pants.

"Okay." Germany got up from the snowy ground and held his hand out to help New England up.

New England sat up and, taking Germany's hand, stood up before making her way over to a clear, undestroyed patch of snow, dragging Germany along behind her. Once at the patch she let go of the elder's hand and made a snow ball. She then began to roll the snowball along the top of the snow, making sure to not make the base of the snow man too big.

Germany stood there and watched, frozen in place as soon as New England had let go of his hand. He watched as she pushed the snow ball around, making it larger by collecting more snow. Moments passed and the snow ball began to grow in size until he was watching the younger begin to struggle with pushing the, now giant, snowball around.

"Are you going to help or not?" New England paused in her struggle to push to the snowball and looked over her shoulder at Germany, who was just standing there, watching her.

Germany nodded and went over to where New England was standing. Once there he gently placed his hands next to hers on the snowball and the two began to push with all their strength until the snowball was large enough that it reached the younger's hips and the middle of the elder's thighs. It was then that the two stopped pushing and stood there, just staring at each other for a few moments of silence as they worked on regaining their breath.

"Okay, now we need to make the middle and the head. You can get started on the middle and I'll work on his head," New England stated as she moved away from the base of the snow man and went over to a new patch to make another snowball for the head.

"Okay." Germany nodded his head once before going off to make the snow ball for the middle of the snowman.

Nearly 20 minutes of silence, and snowball rolling, passed before the two picked up their respective snowballs and met back over by the base of the snowman. Germany placed the middle snowball on the base and, after the elder, New England placed the head on the snowman. The two then stood back and stared at the snowman for a few minutes.

Suddenly New England knew what the snowman was missing and she ran to the edge of the yard to get two sticks, which she then stuck in the sides of the snowman. She then wrapped her own scarf around the snowman's neck and carved eyes and a mouth in his head with one mittened hand. She stood back by Germany again a moment later, a large bright smile on her face as she looked at the snowman once again.

Germany smiled too, upon seeing the magic that New England had created upon adding a few things to their snowman. He glanced down at her after a moment and noticed that she was lightly shivering. He gently wrapped his own scarf around her and lightly wrapped an arm around her waist. "Read to go back inside, my little sweet sausage?"

New England nodded and lightly shivered again. Seconds later she felt Germany pull her closer to him as they made their way back inside for the afternoon. Once inside the two made their way into the living room, where New England sat down on the couch and looked up at Germany, almost expectantly, as she patted the spot next to her, indicating him to sit down.

"Would you like some hot chocolate and chocolate cake?" Germany asked, still standing as he looked down at New England with a smile.

"Sure." New England smiled back up at Germany, only slightly disappointed, before watching as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get their snacks.

Minutes later Germany re-entered the living room, carrying a tray laden with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate with a large slice of double chocolate cake, and two forks. He set the tray down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch and pulling New England onto his lap, causing her to giggle and squeak.

Once New England was comfortably settled on Germany's lap she picked up one of the forks and took a bite of the chocolate cake, moaning a little in pleasure at the delicious taste. She then took a sip of one of the mugs of hot chocolate and smiled up at the elder happily.

Germany smiled back down at New England before gently licking the light hot chocolate mustache from above her upper lip, causing the younger to giggle uncontrollably. He then picked up his own fork and took a bite of the chocolate cake for himself.

For the next few minutes the two ate and drank in silence, with the occasional licking of crumbs from each other's faces. When there were only a few crumbs left on the plate, and chocolate dredges in the two mugs, the two lay down on the couch together.

"I love you, Germany," New England said with a yawn as she lay her head down on the elder's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, my little sweet sausage," Germany replied before placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head, simultaneously wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, keeping her held close.

The two then began to cuddle, New England falling asleep a few minutes in and Germany watching her sleep peacefully.

**A/N: Once again another deviation from the Harry Potter fanfiction. Don't worry though there will be some Harry Potter up either tomorrow or wednesday. Anyways...this is for my sister Jayde Malao. Enjoy.**


End file.
